Une nuit pour une vie,une phrase pour une lettre
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Two Shoot. Bella est violée et tombe enceinte, le jour ou son bébé tombe malade et que le médecin est un bel homme aux yeux verts tout bascule...suite.
1. Chapter 1

Un deuxième petit O.S parce que je m'ennuyais!

Poème : Une nuit pour une vie c'est une phrase pour une lettre . 

_Tout dépend de la phrase et de la nuit._

Je ne pense pas pouvoir te détester

Si le ciel t'a donné à moi ici bas ,

Si le destin nous as réuni,

Malgré mes choix

Si mon sang coule dans tes veines,

Si ma chair est tienne

Alors, non je ne peux pas te détester !

Mes mains veulent savoir si tu es réalité,

Mes yeux veulent te servir,

Mes oreilles veulent en t'écoutant se redécouvrir,

Ma voix veut chanter pour te réchauffer,

Mon nez veut connaitre ton odeur pour enfin respirer.

Mais moi dans tout ça ?

M'a-t-on proposer ou laisser le choix ?

Non surement pas…

Mais malgré tout ça…

Je veux sentir ta peau sous mes doigts ,

Regarder ton visage est mémoriser tes traits,

Je veux , j'ai la nécessité de t'entendre parler et te voir rire,

De te voir me regarder quand je t'interpréterais une berceuse qui te fera t'endormir,

Je veux sentir ton odeur qui ne sera jamais celle des autres enfants

Que l'on confond tout le temps

Pourquoi?

Parce que tu es le mien ,

Ma chair , mon sang, ma vie , mon passé et mon présent…

Me ferais-tu la joie de rester pour devenir mon futur,

Rien n'est moins sur …

Mais dis toi que moi sans toi ca na jamais existé , n'existe pas et n'existera jamais …

Pourquoi ?

Parce que la vie ne m'importe plus sans toi

Le soleil ne brille plus ,

Le temps ne s'écoule plus,

Les étoiles ne m'éclairent plus

Le ciel ne me réconforte plus

Pourquoi n'existe pas sans parce que

De même, je n'existe pas sans toi

En fait tout simplement

Parce que avant toi je ne vivais pas ….

Donc sans toi je ne vivrais plus…

_Isabella Marie Swan._

One shoot:

Fruit d'une nuit ? Pfff connerie ! Je me retrouvais avec ce petit bout dans les bras et on m'avait dit que s'était le mien… Je ne les crois pas, cette merveille qui a poussé en moi et que j'ai décidé de détester ne peut pas être si beau . Ne peut pas sentir si bon , ne peut pas avoir la peau si douce . Si ?

L'uns des millions de docteurs étaient venus pour me prouver que cet enfant était le mien ou pour me dire que le viol ne devait avoir aucune conséquence sur l'amour que je donnerais à cette perle rare .

Ca se voyait qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu cette souffrance et cette humiliation.

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils me disaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient , la plupart étant des hommes, il n'était pas en condition de donner leurs avis.

Pourquoi autant de médecins pour moi ? La banale et insignifiante Isabella Marie Swan …

A oui tout simplement parce que j'étais la petite fille du plus grand PDG des Etats-Unis. Mon père me surprotégeait et il s'en voulait pour ce qui m'était arrivé, il n'avait pas réussi avec tout son argent à protéger sa fille. Il m'avait donc offert les meilleurs soins…

La richesse est éphémère ou l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ? FOUTAISES !!! De nos jours , l'argent fait le bonheur de même que la richesse fait la renommé et la puissance . Sans puissance l'homme n'est rien et si l'homme n'est rien alors il disparait sans avoir rien accomplir et ca c'est sa conscience qui meurt …

Un homme normalement constitué ne se contente jamais de ce qu'il a , il veut toujours plus …

Voila pourquoi j'étais allé me promener à Central Park et que j'avais été témoin du pire des crimes :le vol.

*Le vol résume tout les crimes imaginables …

Si on vole de l'argent , on prive quelqu'un de ce pourquoi il s'est battu …

Si on tue quelqu'un , on vole un homme ,une femme, un mari, une femme, une sœur, une nièce, un frère, un neveu ,un oncle, une tente, une grand-mère ,une mère , un grand-père ou un père, une amie, un ami à quelqu'un, on le prive d'amour …*

Si on viole une femme alors on lui prend sa virginité, sa pureté, sa pudeur, le respect pour elle-même , elle perd tout ce qu'il la définit . On l'humilie.

J'étais dans ce dernier cas, mais désormais le ciel ou le destin , m'avaient donné la preuve que la vie continuait et que je n'étais pas morte .

Je continuais à fixer cet enfant quand un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine s'avança vers moi. Pour la première fois -depuis que ma chambre était devenu la chambre du bonheur ou tout le monde venait pour « parler »- je reportais mon attention sur la personne qui s'asseyait devant moi.

_**-Je suis Carlisle Cullen . **_

Je le fixai .

_**-Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te fasse un discours qui ne t'atteindra pas et surement pas maintenant ! Je suis le chef de l'un des plus grand hôpital du monde et je suis là, à parler avec une fille qui s'est fait violer et qui a eu à la suite un enfant . C'est le cas de millions de femme mais vu que tu es une SWAN je suis obligé d'être présent , alors que dehors il y a pire et beaucoup plus horrible! **_

_**Ne te méprends pas , j'ai entendu parler de ton histoire et c'est horrible mais pas assez pour priver des millions de gens d'être soignés et sauvés parce que les plus grand médecins sont là a te parler. **_

Je le regardai , son regard n'était pas mauvais mais détaché, il faisait juste référence à une évidence et ca me touchait .

Je posais m.. le bébé et m'approchais du médecin et le pris dans mes bras. Je pensais qu'il me repousserait mais contre toutes attentes il me prit dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer.

Une fois calmé ,il m'expliqua que mon enfant avait un problème au cerveau assez grave, qu'il connaissait un excellent neurochirurgien qui était son fils et qu'il avait toute confiance en lui mais qu'il fallait mon accord et que je ne panique pas .

Mais malgré tout je paniquais plus que nécessaire ! Je ne voulus pas voir le médecin, la peur me mordant le ventre . Ma vie était dans les mains d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas , si cet homme ne pouvait pas sauvé m...le bébé alors je n'aurais pas son visage comme celui qui auras anéantis ma vie. Je faisais confiance malgré tout à Carlisle et si il me disait qu'il fallait l'opérer alors je devais le faire.

Le jour de l'opération arriva …

Au moment ou il me prirent mon bébé, je me mis à pleurer, la peine m'avait submerger jusque dans mes os. Tout mon cœur était en alerte alors que mon âme, elle, mourait peu à peu…

Les heures s'écoulèrent comme si le temps avait été ralenti pour me torturer… Les pires scénarios s'enchainait dans ma tête … La mort en était l'idée principale … Que ferais-je si je ne récupérai pas m..l'enfant . Je n'arrivais même pas à le définir comme étant le mien mais je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui.

Est-ce ce sentiment d'angoisse et de frayeur qui faisait désormais partis de moi, et qui s'était déclenché au moment ou m.. le bébé avait été en danger était « l'instinct maternel »?

Je ne sais pas … Je n'étais même pas sur d'être une mère et si c'était le cas alors je ne savais pas si je serais à la hauteur .

Je pleurais encore à cette révélation… je ne serais surement pas une bonne mère avec cet enfant, il méritait mieux qu'une mère qui doute ses sentiments à l'égard de son propre fils…

Mais pourrais-je m'en séparer ? Non… ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Cette nuit là, le sommeil ne réussit pas à m'emporter et j'attendais comme une folle , épuisais mais toujours debout à faire les cent pas dans mes appartements, une nouvelle, un coup de téléphone, un signe, n'importe quoi. La chambre qui avait été aménagé par mon père… enfin ses disciples… était jolie mais je m'en fichais je voulais voir l'objet de tout mes peines, en vie . C'est tout.

Ayant reçu un appel de l'hôpital qui me disait de venir , je me rendis au service que je connaissais pédiatrie que je connaissais plus que nécessaire… Je vis Carlisle et je courus vers lui . Il me serra fort dans ses bras .

Il me dit:

_**-Bella, viens je vais te présenter mon fils et le personnel médical .**_

Je voulais lui demander comment allait mon bébé mais il m'entraina si vite que je n'en eus pas le temps. Ce n'était pas plu mal, si il n'avait pas survécu je mourrais sur le coup…

Nous pénétrâmes dans une salle a laquelle je n'accordais même pas un regard …

Nous arrivâmes devant un groupe de médecin qui était dos à nous qui discutaient à voix basse.

Je les fixai, Carlisle prit la parole :

_**-Les enfants … Venez je vais vous présentez la maman du petit bébé que vous avez opéré. **_

Enfants ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux d'un homme aux pupilles émeraudes qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Il était au milieu de tout les médecins et il avait des allures de médecins qui s'y connait comme un grand à la carrure de Grizzly à coté de lui. Nous nous fixâmes intensément .

_**-Je vous présente Bella … Bella voici **_(il désigna le groupe de personne en partant de la gauche vers la droite ) _**Dr Alice Cullen ma fille qui est pédiatre et qui s'est occupée du bébé pendant, avant et après l'opération **_(il me désignait une femme de petite taille , fine, aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux était noirs, d'une beauté incroyable ) , _**ensuite tout ca c'est le personnel infirmier**_ (il désignait un groupe de personne) _**et le chef de cette équipe est la cadre Tanya Dénali ma future belle fille **_(c'était une blonde d'une beauté digne des plus grand mannequin au regard hautain ) , _**Celui là c'est Dr Emmett Cullen , mon fils, le meilleur chirurgien cardiaque que je connaisse **_(il me désignai un homme à la carrure d'ours et ma première pensée fut: « Et il arrive à tenir un scalpel avec ses gros doigts ? » ) _**et enfin le neurochirurgien le plus renommé depuis quatre générations: Dr Edward Cullen**_ (C'était l'homme aux yeux verts, je remarquai qu'il était plutôt grand, que son nez était droit, sa bouché formait un petit sourire en coin, ses cheveux était aux reflets cuivres et en pagaille) . J'hochais la tête .

-_**Carlisle, comment va mon bébé ?**_

Le dénommé Edward me tourna le dos pendant quelques secondes avant de me refaire fasse ,mon bébé dans les bras … Je courus vers lui et le pris dans mes bras en fessant attention à ne pas lui faire mal … Quand je touchais l'avant-bras du médecin une décharge électrique me submergea et vu la manière dont il me regarda, je n'étais pas la seule …

Je me mis à pleurer en tenant mon enfant dans le bras , il était vivant! Moi qui l'avait cru partir et qui ne voyait pas ma vie sans lui. Mon cœur était gonflé par la joie. Je m'avançais et enlaçais chacun leur tour, tout les médecins et le personnel infirmiers en les remerciant. Sauf Tanya qui avait quitté la pièce.

_**-Merci, vraiment merci pour tout , je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier , je peux faire quelque chose ?**_

Tout le monde répondit par la négation sauf le petit lutin qui me regarda et qui me dit:

_**-Moi! Je sais que ce n'est pas forcement dans tes priorités mais … Passe moi ton numéro s'il te plait , faut qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre qu'on aille faire du shopping !!!**_

_**-Alice … **_menacèrent Edward, Emmett et Carlisle en même temps .

_**-Oui bien sur ! **_Souris-je. J'étais tellement heureuse que je m'en fichais!

Quelques mois plus tard je vivais avec mon _fils _dans une magnifique maison à Chicago. Il avait beaucoup grandi et était devenu un amour, il n'avait que trois mois mais il faisait déjà ses nuits. J'avais gardé contact avec la famille Cullen. Alice, nous étions devenus très proche et ne cessions de nous appeler tel des meilleurs amies, Emmett me surprotégeai et se moquait de moi à chaque fois que je le voyais, Carlisle m'avait beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente… J'avais rencontrer Esmé qui avait pris le rôle de la grand-mère de mon poussin , Rosalie qui m'avait beaucoup aidé avec son instinct maternel et qui m'avait donné plein de conseil, elle était en couple avec Emmett et il se marrirait dans quelques mois et Jasper a qui je pouvais tout dire et qui était amouraché d'Alice…

Edward avait été le plus présent, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, il m'avait énormément réconforter lorsque je craquais et c'était le seul avec Carlisle à connaitre la vrai histoire de cette nuit qui avait changé ma vie …

Je pensais éprouver quelque sentiments à son égard, et vu la manière dont on réagissait lorsque nous étions ensemble, lui non plus n'était pas insensible… Le bonheur existait peut-être … Même pour moi …

En tout cas lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras, je me sentais entière. Lorsqu'il me regardait, je me sentais femme . Lorsqu'il me parlait je me sentais vivre …

Ce matin-là, je sortis chercher le courrier et je tombais sur une invitation, j'ouvris et lu avec une intention que je ne me connaissais pas. Mais une seule phrase captura mon intention:

_« Tanya Dénali et Edward Cullen ont décidé de s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage » _

Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête pendant un long moment … Je restais figé pendant un long moment à relire cette phrase en espérant qu'elle disparaisse et finalement je rentrai chez moi. J'appelai l'agence de voyage et prenais un billet pour la France. Je préparai quelques affaires. J'habillai mon bout de chou qui venait juste de se réveiller. Je prévenus mon père de mon départ et lui dis de ne dire à personne ou je me rendais. Je pris mon sac à main contenant mes clés , mon porte feuille, mes cartes bleues.

Je recouvrai les meubles et rangeai tout. Je fermai les volets de cette maison, lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte d'entrée je regardai derrière moi, la maison était vide, tout était noir, seule la porte d'entrée qui étai ouverte laissait la lumière entre…« _Comme moi » _pensais-je. Je relisais la phrase qui résonnait toujours dans ma tête et laissai tomber la lettre à mes pieds . Je fermai la porte de ma maison en même temps que celle de ma vie ici… Pour ne plus jamais y revenir … Partir pour tout oublier et ne plus jamais les voir…

Alice m'appela à mainte reprise comme les autres Cullen mais je ne répondis pas … Edward insista plus que les autres mais je souffrais tellement par sa faute… Je jetais mon téléphone et en rachetais un nouveau avec un nouveau numéro.

Partir loin… Avec Alexandre… Voila tout ce que je voulais …

Mes larmes coulèrent, le titre du poème que j'avais écrit me torturait…

_« Un nuit, pour une vie c'est une phrase pour une lettre » _.

Fin.

**: "Les cervolants de Kaboul: Paroles du père D'un des petits garçon! Trés bon film au passage ^^ .

Alors ? une petit review?

Amicalement F.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**Oui, vous savez ce bidule d'OS qui vous avez un peu frustrée, une fin sans Edward et Bella heureux, bah en voici la suite... **

* * *

Le temps avait passé et Alexandre grandit. Il fêtait aujourd'hui ses 4 ans, j'entamais mes 26 ans et j'étais… brisée. Je n'avais toujours pas tourné la page, malgré le temps qui passait. Je m'efforçai d'avancer malgré le vide qui m'occupait nuit et jour. Alexandre était devenu un sacré bout de chou et était tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait. J'esquissai un sourire. Mon sourire retomba bien vite quand je me souvins comment nous étions arrivés là. Les Cullen. Les Cullen m'avaient énormément aidé. Edward. Edward m'avait soutenu, épaulé. Il avait été là. Il me réconfortait, me prenait dans ses bras. Il lui était arrivé de toucher mes cheveux, d'inhaler mon odeur quand il venait visiter Alexandre et qu'il finissait la soirée avec moi. Je me souvenais encore de ses bras autour de mon corps. De la manière dont il se calait à la perfection dans mon canapé, ainsi que la manière dont mon corps s'assemblait avec le sien. Je retins un sanglot. Désormais c'était fini.

-Comme ça, Mademoiselle Swan?

-Non, appuie un peu plus sur le « cent ».

Elle reprit.

J'avais trouvé un job dans une banlieue de France . Je vivais calmement avec Alexandre. Il était dans le même établissement que moi sauf dans les bâtiments opposés. Effectivement, malgré mes diplômes, je m'étais découvert une passion pour le chant. J'avais beaucoup composé et avais enregistré quelques titres à gros succès.

J'avais suivi mon talent durant un an, ma voix étant à son apogée. J'avais décidé de garder l'anonymat le plus complet, mais un directeur d'école d'art réputé m'avait démasqué et m'avait proposé de travailler avec lui. J'avais donc arrêté de chanter pour le public, et avait décidé de l'enseigner. J'avais suivi une formation de danseuse et j'avais adoré, c'était donc devenu une passion. La première raison de mon retirement sur la scène avait été…

- « J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps, effleurant cent fois son visage… » Et maintenant?

-Alicia, si tu veux réussir cette phrase, tu dois apprendre à ressentir et pas juste répéter.

-T'as qu'à lui montrer.

-Stéphanie tu sors d'ici, maintenant. Sifflai-je.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi Bella! Tu es là, tu nous apprend, certes les meilleurs sont sortis de chez toi, mais merde, on a jamais entendu ta putain de voix!

Les élèves ignoraient qui j'avais été par le passé. Il n'avait jamais posé de question sur le fait que je n'avais jamais chanté devant eux. La raison était simple mais pourtant si compliqué à expliquer à des jeunes de dix-neuf ans.

Ma voix s'était éteinte lorsque survolant une revue médicale, j'avais lu un « Tanya Cullen » . J'étais entrain de siffloter en essayant de cacher le vide qui m'habitait mais cette constatation m'avait brisé. Je n'avais plus jamais chanté.

-Tu vas commencer par me vouvoyer jeune fille! Je ne te pose pas de question sur pourquoi tu n'arrives toujours a effectuer ta vocalise 5 correctement alors tu restes à écouter ou tu prends tes affaires, et tu ne remets plus JAMAIS les pieds dans ma salle, est-ce clair? Ma voix était dure.

Stéphanie m'évalua longuement, finalement elle se tassa dans sa chaise.

-Tu as fait le bon choix.

Elle me fusilla du regard alors que je lui sortais un sourire poli. Le cours se termina sur une note très professionnel. Mes élèves étaient vraiment très compétants et leur niveau s'améliorait de jours en jours. C'est avec un sourire d'anticipation que je parcourais les longs couloirs de l'académie. Je regardais les grandes fresques, tableaux, diplômes, affiches publicitaires qui trônaient sur les murs. Mon regard s'arrêta une affiche publicitaire.

Chicago.

Ok, c'était juste une coïncidence.

Je continuais mon chemin, refusant d'analyser quoique ce soit qui me feraient penser à lui ou à eux.

Mon estomac se tordit et la tête me tourna. C'est quoi ça? Mon ventre se tordit plus férocement et les poils de ms bras se hérissèrent. Un violent frisson me traversa. Que se passait-il? Mon cerveau s'alerta, mon souffle se coupa. Alexandre. Je me mis à courir. Je savais qui lui était arrivé malheur, je le sentais au fond de moi.

Courir. Le trouver. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'arrivais devant son bâtiment et un petit cri m'échappa.

-BELLA ! Hurla quelqu'un. La maitresse de mon petit chéri.

-Qu'Est-ce qui lui ait arrivé? Que s'est-il passé Nathalie? Putain parle!

-Il a commençait à se sentir mal, il disait que sa tête tournait. C'étais bi.. Bizarre, tout le monde sait qu'Alex' se plaint jamais pour rien. Je l'ai conduit à l'infirmerie… et l'infirmière a automatiquement appelé les pompiers.

Mon cœur, mon bébé. Je criais de douleur, ma main se plaquant sur ma bouche. Je n'avais pas été là. Encore une fois mon chéri avait eu besoin de moi mais je n'avais pas été là. La première fois, lors de son opération et maintenant , aujourd'hui. Je courus vers les ambulances.

-Madame, reculez s'il vous plait.

-Je suis sa mère, laissez moi passer.

-Très bien.

Je montais dans l'ambulance et il n'en fallut pas plus. Mon bébé de 4 ans était la, entourait de plusieurs machines. Je pleurais, de gros sanglots soulevant mon torse. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, la douleur était partout, chacune de mes cellules, chaque molécules de mon sang, chaque organes de mon organisme. Je souffrais. Mes yeux me brulaient, mes oreilles sifflaient, mes mains étaient avides de touché, mon nez était irrité, chacun de mes muscles étaient engourdis, mon cerveau était déconnecté, il effectuait les besoins primaires alors que le coté intellectuel avait quitté le navire. Quand à mon cœur, je le sentis se creuser, plus profondément encore, plus spacieux que jamais. Tout mon corps était comprimé , s'embrassant lui-même face cette scène.

Puis, tout s'effaça, seul un long bruit m'accompagna. La vision qui m'accueillit était un tel paradoxal avec ma vie, je voyais, Edward tenait Alexandre dans ses bras, riant.

Le trou noir, avait pour bien fait, de vous couper au reste du monde, il était un bienfait jusqu'à que vous puissiez réfléchir mais que vos membres s'opposent à vos décisions. A ce moment là, il devenait étouffant, car il vous laissait dans cette ignorance qui vous ronge.

-Mademoiselle Swan, revenez on a besoin de vous! Allez! Entendis-je une voix. Alexandre a besoin de vous Mademoiselle. J'ouvris les yeux.

-Ou suis-je? Comment va mon fils?

-Vous avez fait un malaise qui était destiné à vous protéger vous-même. Alexandre va bien, pour l'instant.

-Je suis donc si égoïste?

-Pardon?

-Mon fils aurait pu mourir, et encore une fois je m'enferme dans une bulle destinée à me protéger. Seulement moi. Je suis l'être le plus égoïste, sur terre.

-Ne pensez pas ça, voyons! C'est une réaction fréquente, généralement provoqué par les mères les plus aimantes figurez-vous, n'oubliez pas non plus, que vous êtes célibataire, c'est dur de s'occuper de son enfant, seule.

-Comment va-t-il?

Elle grimaça.

-Mademoiselle Swan, nous allons avoir besoin de vous, pour avoir le dossier de votre fils.

-Pardon?

-Son dossier est rattaché à Chicago, son chirurgien a entièrement le droit de ne pas l'envoyer, ce n'est pas les mêmes règles qu'ici. (N/a: Je suis désolée si ce que j'affirme ici est faux, c'est juste pour la suite… )

-Que dois-je faire?

-Grace à nos fichiers nous connaissons le strict minimum, si nous avion le dossier en entier, votre fils serait tiré d'affaires.

-Que dois-je faire?

-Appelez Docteur Cullen et lui demander de le transférer, ca ne devrait pas poser énormément de problèmes, ce pédiatre est vraiment gentil…

-Passez moi le téléphone. Dis-je en la coupant.

Bien sur quelqu'un qui ne les avait pas fuit lâchement n'avais aucuns problèmes à prendre contact avec les Cullen, seulement moi… Mais ça m'importait pas, seul Alexandre occupait mes pensées.

-Voici le numéro…

-Je connais le numéro, ramenez moi voir mon fils.

-Je vous le rapporte.

J'inspirai. Ça allait bien se passer. Alexandre arriva, il dormait, il était sur un lit, certaines machines étaient raccrochées à lui, plusieurs perfusions. Je prenais une grande inspiration. J'attrapais le téléphone et composai le numéro.

-Hôpital de Chicago Bonjour, ici Mlle Study, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-C'est à propos d'un transfert de fichiers.

-Très bien. Savez-vous avec quels médecins vous étiez en relation?

-La pédiatre, Dr Alice Cullen.

-Je vois, la crème de la crème. Vous avez dit pédiatre, cela concerne donc un enfant?

-Oui.

-Il me faudrait la maman pour le transferer, sinon ce ne sera pas possible.

-Je suis la maman.

-Très bien alors..

-Ecoutez moi, Mlle Study, mon fils est très malade, mettez moi en relation avec Dr Cullen s'il vous plait! M'impatientais-je.

-C'Est-ce que j'allais faire.

-Ca je m'en fiche, veillez à vous dépêcher.

J'entendis un bip, et je faillis pester, elle m'a raccroché au nez! Cependant j'entendis rapidement une voix douce au téléphone.

-Bonjour, ici Dr Alice Cullen, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-C'est à propos d'un transfert de dossier. J'essayais de cacher ma voix.

-Hum… nom s'il vous plait.

-Je ne tiens pas à vous déranger, passez moi votre secrétaire, si vous êtes d'accord, elle s'en occupera… essayais-je.

-Non, c'est bon. Alors?

-Swan.

J'entendis Alice poussait un hoquet de surprise.

-Alexandre Swan? Demanda Alice dans un filet de voix.

-Exact, pourriez vous s'il vous plait envoyer ce dossier à l'hôpital de Lyon.

-Je dois avoir l'autorisation de sa mère. Dit Alice, un peu tremblotante.

Je pris une grosse inspiration.

-C'est elle-même.

-Bella! Cria Alice.

-Alice envoie moi ce dossier, mon fils va… mal.

-Comment ça mal?

-Alice…

-C'est fait Bella, je l'ai envoyé, qu'Est-ce qui arrive à Alex ' ?

-Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Alice.

Et je raccrochai. Rien ne sert de lui demander de le dire à personne, Alice ne m'écouterait pas. J'espérais juste qu'ils avaient tourné la page, et qu'il rigolerait à table cet après-midi.

-Nous l'avons! Rentra tout sourire la dame. Voila je vous emprunte ce petit bout, il va revenir en pleine forme.

L'attente commença à me ronger, j'avais un air de déjà vu . Pourquoi le sort devait-il s'acharner ainsi contre ma pauvre personne. Contre la personne que j'aimais le plus sur terre. Une des seules personne que j'aimais. L'attente fut un calvaire, je ne réussis pas à dormir, je savais qu'Alexandre était en danger et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Plus tard, on vint m'apprendre que mon fils était sortis d'affaires mais qu'il devait subir une opération plus lourde, nécessitant la présence de son ancien chirurgien.

Edward. Les choses se compliquaient. Hélas, à ce moment là, ma relation avec Edward m'importait peu. Seul la santé de mon fils m'importait. Je pris le téléphone, machinalement. Je composais son numéro. Bien évidemment, je le connaissais par cœur. Durant toutes ces années , je n'avais pas pu l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Je m'étais rendue compte que malgré le fait que mon action ait été excessive, c'était surtout la jalousie qui avait embrumé mes yeux.

Je soufflais un bon coup. Edward était la seconde partie de moi, je l'aimais mais jamais rien ne serait possible. Mes doigts bougèrent seuls, avides de recomposer de nouveau ce numéro. Mon souffle s'accéléra, je faillis raccrocher mais mon regard s'arrêta sur Alexandre. Aussitôt je fus motivée. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries.

Je me repris à me trouver égoïste, mon fils mourrait et moi je me permettais de désirer que Edward ne réponde pas.

-Allo? Sa douce voix velouté me sortit de mon mutisme interne.

Une violente douleur transperça mon cœur. Je me rendis a ce moment là, que cet homme m'avait brisé.

-Allo? Reprit-il.

Ok, il fallait que je parle, que je lui dise. Pour Alexandre. C'était une obligation.

-Allo… Bonjour. J'avais parlé, ma voix s'étranglant et s'éteignant dans ma gorge.

-Excusez moi on se connait ? Merde mais quelle idiote, je l'avais appelé sur son téléphone portable, c'était loupé pour la discrétion.

-Oui, Edward c'est… Bella.

Silence.

-Edward?

-Que veux-tu Bella? Je fus étonnée par son ton, il était froid. Les larmes me montèrent.

-J'ai …

-Ne commence pas à me dire, que tu as besoin de moi, ok? Tu t'es assez servis comme ça. Je veux dire, tu es là, puis tu disparait, pas de nouvelles, pas d'appels , on savait même pas si tu étais encore en vie. Tu nous as lâchement abandonné pour n'importe quelles raisons, qui n'importe pas que je les écoute. Rugit-il. Il avait l'air en colère mais aussi très triste. Il me fit mal, si mal. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il avait totalement raison. C'est à moi que j'en voulais. Je m'en voulais tellement. J'avais encore une fois été égoïste, même si il se mariait, j'aurais du être là, et non m'enfuir ainsi, j'aurais surement souffert, mais au moins, j'aurais été la seule. Un sanglot m'échappa. Il prit une grosse inspiration. Je pris la parole, ma voix encore entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Je.. Suis… si .. Désolée. Je .. J'ai.. Alexandre… va mal… et ils veulent que toi … son ancien chirurgien, participe à l'opération.

-Attend tu es entrain de me dire qu'Alex va mal?

-Oui , tout à l'heure…

-Attend depuis tout à l'heure, tu le sais et tu ne me le dis pas! Je sors de chez moi, tu es ou?

-En France.

-Ok, passe moi un membre de l'hôpital.

-Edward, je… merci. Soufflais-je.

-Tu te plais à faire souffrir les gens qui t'aiment, de mon coté je me plais à leur éviter de souffrir., fin de la discussion.

-Edward, je… Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Ecoute Bella, nous en parlerons plus tard, pour l'instant, je n'en ai ni la force, ni l'envie. Passe moi quelqu'un.

Je pleurais, mes larmes coulant silencieusement.

-D'a…d'accord.

Je sortis de la chambre, demandant à la femme présente dans le couloir de prendre l'appel. Ils discutèrent, une conversation rapide, des termes difficiles, je ne compris pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle me fit un léger sourire.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance, vous savez? Docteur Cullen est un grand chirurgien, il se déplace de loin…

-Je le sais… soupirais-je.

Elle quitta la pièce. Les larmes ne purent que couler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai fixé mon enfant. Je me souviens juste qu'ils sont venus le nourrir. Ensuite Alex' s'est rendormi. Se furent les seuls faits dont je me souvins. Je fus réveillé par un bruit. Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé face au lit ou j'étais couchée.

De magnifiques yeux verts me fixaient. Edward. Il était là. Il me regardait perplexe. Je devais faire peur, mes cheveux emmêlés, mes yeux rouges, mes joues rosies, ma bouche enflée, mes traits tirés.

Il me fixait, stoïque. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ces derniers ne lui avaient pas rendu justice.

Il était plus beau que n'importe qui, au dessus d'un Dieu. Il me regardait intensément.

-Je… Ma voix s'éteignit. Mon regard se posa sur le lit d'Alexandre. Ou…?

-Alexandre se prépare pour l'opération.

Sa voix. Veloutée, suave, Magnifique. Je pensais qu'il m'avait manqué, j'avais raison, c'était juste le « a quel point » que j'avais négligé. Il ne m'avait pas manqué, il avait fait bien plus que ça. C'était lui qui m'avait créer, lui qui avait fait ce que j'étais devenue. Le perdre avait été comme détruire la base d'un mur. L'enlever se résumait à détruire ce mur, à le faire s'effondrer. Comme moi.

Une larme perla au coin de mes yeux.

Ses beaux yeux se fissurèrent, laissant tomber le masque de dureté qui avait pris place pendant que je le détaillais.

Il fit quelques enjambés et se retrouva tout proche de moi. Son odeur. Sa magnifique fragrance m'entoura. Elle me berça et un violent coup tel un raisonnement butta sur tout mon corps. Une seconde larme perla. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage, mes hanches, ma taille, ma jambe, mon dos.. Tâtant, exerçant de légères pressions.

-Bella, réponds moi bon sang! Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je ne me souvenais même pas qu'il m'ait parlé. M'avait-il parlé?

-Non.. Je suis… désolée. J'étais… Les sanglots reprirent.

Il s'approcha de moi, et son haleine envahie mes sens. Je n'y résistait pas plus. Le stress, l'appréhension, et la tristesse mélés, je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes, dans un profond désespoir. Mes lèvres s'emboitaient et s'harmonisaient avec les siennes. Une partie de mon cerveau attendit cependant le rejet. Il attendait qu'Edward me rejette et se préparait déjà à la douleur qu'allait provoquer cet acte. Il n'en fut rien. Edward plaça une de ses mains derrière mon crâne, l'autre sur mes reins et me rapprocha d'avantage de lui. Je m'adonnais à lui, sans retenue, sans gène. J'étais tellement heureuse et si triste à la fois. Ce que nous faisions était mal. C'était seulement du désespoir. Je tentais de lui montrer tout mon amour, toute ma souffrance et ma peine, mes regrets lorsque je le touchais, lorsque mes mains voyagèrent sur son corps. Nos gestes coordonnés, nos corps avides, nous ne faisions plus qu'un rapidement. Il était marié, j'étais détruite. Rien ne pourrait nous rassembler, noue le savions.

Aucune paroles, aucune promesse. Juste des gestes, des faits, du plaisir.

Edward était aussi décidé que moi. Nous savions ce que nous voulions en ce moment. Lui et moi. Nous voulions nous noyer. Noyer dans des illusions. Oublier notre douleur, et nos doutes, nos peines et nos joies. Nous voulions nous abandonner….

C'Est-ce que nous fîmes, nos gestes étaient fait pour laisser ancrer les formes de l'autre. J'étais minutieuse et appliquée , je voulais profiter de sa présence, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Nous savions qu'aucun retour ne serait possible. Que nos actes auraient quelques conséquences.

Je savais que j'allais encore m'en vouloir d'avoir été égoïste. Je le savais mais mes doutes n'eurent plus lieu d'être lorsqu'Edward posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule. Ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsque je sentis ses mains partout sur moi. Ses doutes n'auraient jamais du exister. Ma place était là. Nulle part ailleurs. Seulement dans ses bras.

Il m'éleva là ou jamais personne n'avait été, m'offrant le meilleur orgasme de ma vie.

Lorsque ne retombâmes et que notre bulle s'effaça, Edward me fixa, je le fixai aussi, j'aurais tellement savoir de quoi était faites ses pensées. Si il était déjà avec sa femme ou non… il embrassa mon front. Puis mes lèvres. Un baiser, c'était fini, je le savais. Nous nous étions donnés, il n'y avait pas de regrets, ni de remords, il avait enfin compris ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi, nous étions les mêmes. L e « a quel point » était juste différent. Je l'aimais à en mourir, il m'aimait seulement.

Je ne saurais jamais s'il s'était marié..s'il avait des enfants mais peu m'importait… il savait que je l'aimais.

Sans bruit, nos regards toujours plongés dans l'autre, nous nous dimes adieu. Nous savions qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait vivre sans l'autre mais tant pis, nous survivrons. Il aurait surement plus de facilités que moi, il avait une femme. Je reboutonnais sa chemise, touchant une dernière fois son torse. Il me regarda une dernière fois. Ses yeux exprimaient mes pensées.

Nous étions les mêmes.

Si seulement… de milliers de « si » envahirent mon esprit mais je les repoussais.

Il prit la direction de la porte lorsqu'une larme coula sur ma joue. Il l'attrapa et la porta à ses lèvres.

Sa main sur la poignée, je sentis le vide qui s'était comblé pendant qu'il était la, s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

-Edward?

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'espoir.

_Moi aussi mon amour, j'aurais aimé te retenir_…

-Oui?

-Ne te retournes pas sur ce qui n'en vaut plus la peine.

Il réfléchit puis hocha la tête.

L'opération se déroula bien, Alexandre allait désormais très bien. Nous étions 2 mois plus tard, c'était bientôt la représentation de mes élèves, enfin. Ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus insistant désirant plus que tout, m'entendre chanter.

J'étais toujours aussi détruite, mais plus en paix avec moi-même depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre.

Edward. J'étais … subjuguée par son souvenir. Je le voyais partout.

-Il faut que vous chantiez un jour!

-Non, je suis votre prof' pas une interprète.

-Allez s'il vous plait Mademoiselle.

Voila nos conversations, les filles étaient plus occupées par ça que leur représentation qui arrivait.

Je soufflais d'agacement. J'étais entrain de manger une glace avec mon petit garçon.

-Tu sais maman, je voudrais une autre glace, tu veux bien maman, m'acheter une autre glace? S'il te plait maman achète moi une autre glace.

Je ris.

-Ok, vas-y.

Nous vivions plus ou moins en paix. Je pleurais seulement la nuit. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de la famille Cullen ,j'avais donc raison ils m'avait oublié.

La représentation arriva. Je donnais les dernières instructions.

- N'oublie pas de tenir le « cent » et toi « mourir » ok?

-C'est bon.

La représentation débuta, et les première notes de « Dernière danse » de Kyo commencèrent.

Je me sentais rattachée au dernier couplet.

Une idée germa dans ma tête, j'avas besoin d'extérioriser, de montrer au monde que je souffrais mais que ça allait. Cette idée prit tout mon être et j'attendis le moment, attrapant le micro, je montais sur scène.

Ma voix s'éleva comme si elle vivait pour la première fois, sentant chacune des paroles transpercer mon cœur et l'apaiser. Modifiant légèrement les paroles, je chantais.

Je peux mourir demain

Mais ça n'change rien

J'ai reçu de ses mains

Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme

C 'est même trop pour _une seule femme_

Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire

Fallait seulement qu'_il_ respire

Merci… d'avoir enchanté ma vie….

Le public me regarda choqué par ma voix. Nombre de personne parlait de la « voix de l'ange ». Apparemment c'était vrai. Fixant un point au niveau du fond de la scène, je contemplais de magnifiques yeux verts. Je descendis de scène,tel un robot je m'avançais. Ne pensant plus à rien et je me suis dirigée vers lui, l'étoile au mille éclats, lui qui avait changé ma vie mainte fois.

-Je ne me retourne seulement pour le plus important. Me dit-il. Une larme coula.

C'était une phrase anodine pour une lettre. Ce jour a l'hôpital avait été anodin pour une vie.

C'était pourtant les deux réunis qui avait fait que désormais je renaissais.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Enfin! J'ai vraiment eu du mal ... Mais j'y suis venue à bout !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je voulais laissé une fin un peu ambigüe, parce que ce n'est pas certain qu'ils vivent heureux pour toujours... **

**MDR.**

**Je pourrais avoir vos avis s'il vous plait ? . **

***petit yeux* **

**F'. **


End file.
